


Moments Of Bliss

by AmbieBambi



Category: Street Kings (2008)
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: One of Paul’s rare days off, he surprises you in bed with one of your favorite treats.
Relationships: paul diskant x reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Moments Of Bliss

You rolled in bed and was not surprised to find Paul’s spot slowly cooling. Although a glance at your bedside clock showed 7:30 am, which for you was early, it was sufficiently late for Paul. You moaned into your pillow and contemplated going back to sleep for another half hour. It’s not like either of you actually had anywhere to go, and you sighed in content as you hugged his pillow to your chest and buried your face into the softness, the house so damn quiet in the morning hours. Typically now Paul would be rushing around the bedroom to gather his badge, wallet and suit jacket before leaning over you to give you a quick kiss before out the door, not wanting to be late. 

Today you could hear the tap tap tap of the bathroom tub, the creak of the floorboard in the kitchen that expanded once in a while and rubbed squeakily. Outside the window, people were starting their cars and rushing to turn down their radios, clearly not the same person as they were the night before with the blasting music. 

You also heard the front door swing open and a soft whistle float through the house. You hid a smile into that pillow and buried further under the comforter as the sound of feet descended the stairs towards the bedroom, and the door creaked open to Paul coming in with a pink bakery box, smirking to himself when he saw you wriggle in bed to get comfortable once more. 

“Y/N, you know you wanna get up.” Paul set the box down at the end of the bed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, lifting the blanket up so that he could look down at you with your hair all over the pillow, your face buried from the light and a groan spilling from you, muffling your voice into the pillow.

“Paul It’s too early. Leave me alone.” you grumbled, trying to pull away from him to the other side, but his hand was firm on your hip, holding you in place and easing you to turn. 

“I got your favorite.” He tried once more, easing you to your back and you blinked up at him. His grin crooked as he looked down at you and he tilted down to place a teasing kiss on your lips, a slight press of tongue and teeth which tasted sweet, a bit of grit from unmelted sugar on his bottom lip was sure to pass on to you and when he pulled away, the dart of your tongue traced your lip, your eyes narrowing at him. 

“You eating donuts without me Detective?” You contemplate sneaking the blanket over your head before Paul can tempt you further, but he pulls open the box to show the delectable homemade treats. A couple donuts, but the one your eyes fell onto was the plump boston creams that were covered in a thick chocolate ganache coating and filled with the most decadent rich cream. Paul knew they were your forever weakness. 

“Sounds like you are the detective, not me.” He smirks as he waves the box just out of reach and you have to shift to reach in and take your prize. Moving to a sit and plucking out the treat, you grin at him. 

“They can’t pay me enough at the precinct to hire me.” You purred as you squeeze the baked treat just a bit and dip your finger in the filling dribbling out. Paul set the box aside and snorted seeing you enjoying the first swipe of your finger through the cream filling. Popping your finger in your mouth, your eyes roll up dramatically as you moan around your finger. “Best thing I’ve ever had.” 

You can tell by the knowing smirk on his face and the glint in his eyes that immediate dirty thoughts went through his mind as he hovered over you, pressing you back against the pillows while he looked you up and down. You snapped a bite in your breakfast while settling back down. “That’s what you said to me last night on your knees baby, so which is better? Me or that Boston Cream?” 

Your eyes drifted from the donut and then back up at him. “It’s up for debate at the moment, this is pretty fucking good.” You hold it up to him to take a bite, which he does. The chocolate smears on his bottom lip, and you tilt your head up to catch his mouth, your tongue rolling in the sweetness to mix with his own natural taste. An intoxicating mix, your teeth nipped eagerly at him which caused an illicit groan to fall from Paul into your mouth. He pressed his hand against the side of your face, wrapping a hand around the back of your neck to tilt you up closer, taking his time to savor you. With a groan he pulls up to a kneel, his arm going over his shoulder to grasp his shirt and shuck it over his head. 

You are taking one last bite of your donut before tossing it back into the box nearby, your eyes skating appreciatively over Paul’s naked torso. Years of being on the force before he was made detective kept his body firm. Under your gaze, his muscles flexed and a cocky grin formed on his face. “Liking what you see?” 

You wrap your legs around his slender hips and reach up to wrap your hand in the dangling chain resting against his chest. “Get your ass down here Diskant.” you giggle and he falls over you with a grunt, hands on either side of your head. 

“Yes Ma’am.” he teased while nipping against your lips before traveling down your neck, his hand pushing your sleep tank up over your head so he could keep chaining kisses down your body while grinding his hips into yours. 

Your hands tugged impatiently at his belt while you threw your head back, his mouth wet heat against your breasts as he kept chaining kisses and sucking on the curve of your breast in that way he knew would make you arch into him, asking for more. “Paul, it’s your day off.” You whined out, sinking your teeth into your bottom lip as you tried to work his belt open. “Why did you even wear these.” 

Lapping at a nipple and sinking teeth around it, he smirked and pushed your hands away from the buckle. “To make you all impatient Sweetheart…” He flicked the buckle open and pulled himself up to yank his belt out of the loops and held out his hand for yours. You willingly held out your hands so he could wrap the leather to lope around your wrists and tighten. Pulling your hands up to the headboard, he wrapped the other end around and knotted it, restraining you. 

You tested it, pulling on your arms and twisting your hands a moment while he fell back over you, his pendant bouncing cooly off your heated skin while he kissed you breathless, already the ache to rub your hands over his back making you wriggle and tug again at your restraint. “You’re playing dirty.” You accuse and he rolls a muscled shoulder with a wink. 

“I know you like it.” His hands ran down your side to stretch your out, sliding down the bed while hooking fingers into your sleep shorts and drawing them down your legs to ditch them over his shoulder. There was just something that made you squirm watching him work his way down your body, the drag of his pendant along the center of your body, hot mouth chasing after it. Wide shoulders spread your thighs apart, the bristles of his chin pressing against your inner thighs. You pressed your feet against the mattress to arch your hips up, an urgent request for him to touch you where you needed him. 

Blue eyes glinted up at you, the tick in his jaw showing his amusement at your still demanding nature, even when he took away your ability to touch. “Where do you want me baby? Here?” He flexed his fingers around your hips while nipping just below your belly button. 

“Paul…” You hummed in warning. 

“Maybe here?” his tongue trailed over the top of your mound, but refusing to go lower yet. “Mmh, I can smell how turned on you are Pretty Girl.” Moving his hands to your thighs, he spread them further, now leaving marks on your quivering inside thighs. You groaned above him, rocking yourself as much as possible. 

“I swear to god Diskant… if you dont-” 

Your words were cut off when he buried his mouth against your center, running his tongue along your folds. Changing your tone from frustrated to excited. Your thighs strained wider for him, his tongue spearing into your channel to make your walls flutter around him and threw your head back when he played with your clit, driving you wild with the suckling tugs against the nerves. “- Yes, just like that.” You moaned, your fingers twisting into the leather belt holding them above your head. Head tipping back while sucking on your bottom lip, eyes closed to just enjoy the feeling of his mouth on you. Flutters rolled through your abdomen the higher he brought you. 

A thick digit pressed into you, grasping heatedly around him as he striked a fingertips against your velvet fluttering walls, slick escaping you that he cleaned enthusiastically. “I think tying you up Pretty Girl really turns you on. You are so wet and wanting.” He added another finger to stretch you, scissoring you open even as hard as you clenched around him while he twisted his wrist, seeking to make you cum for him. “You are clenching so hard, fuck its going to feel good when my cock is buried deep in this sweet pussy.” 

His words made you that much more heated, your belly tightening trying to hold back from coming too soon, but it was all in vain cause as soon as he pressed against the sweet spongy spot deep inside, you cried out, letting Paul know he had it. 

He was relentless, pumping faster till he had you coming all over his hand, those spiraling coils snapping your nerves till you were tugging harder at your hands and tensing to bed your back. “Oh god, oh fuck” You sagged back into the bed and Paul shook his head, sucking on his drenched fingers as he fell in between your hips, the zipper of his slacks biting into your skin while he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a pop. “Better then anything from that bakery.” 

You opened one eye and licked at your lips to moisten them. “Oh I don’t know. That donut was pretty amazing.” He narrowed his eyes at you while shifting over your body and worked his zipper open and pants to slide down his waist enough to release his erection. Tapping his hand against your thigh to lift them around his hips. You shifted your body underneath him to wrap both legs around his hips and Paul nipped at your lips, sliding his tongue around yours with a forceful claim, groaning in the kiss. You caught a heady taste of your own arousal smeared against his tongue and it made your stomach clench in anticipation. 

“I will be the judge of that Sweetheart.” His hand digging into the round muscle of your ass to tilt you towards him. His cock sliding up and down through your folds, tip pressing just inside of you. Palming a breast, to keep your senses swarming, Paul chained kisses against your jaw. Nipping and huffing against your pulse that made you throw your head to the side so he would keep going, a roll of his hips burying himself thickly into you. Drag of his thick cock, throbbing veins dragging against your swollen walls that had you fluttering around him to stretch for him. “Fuck your just so hot and tight Pretty Girl.” He hissed against you as he started to thrust harder with soft grunts. His body curling over yours, tight, taunt and primed. One hand lifted enough to grab over your hands above him and arched himself up to get leverage for harder deeper strokes pounding into you, your eyes drifted up with fluttering lashes to feel your breath escape your lungs. His shoulders bunched above you, the tendons in his neck prominent as his jaw clenched, eyes screwed shut as he got lost in feeling you take him. Your fingers twisted against the leather belt, nails biting into Paul’s palm with an urgency. Just above your face the saint pendant you had purchased him bounced and glistened in the morning light. You felt the urge to feel the bite of the metal between your teeth, heavy on your tongue. Jerking your head up, you grabbed the chain bouncing with a curl of your tongue and drew it between your teeth to bite down. 

Metallic and a touch salty with the taste of Paul’s skin flooded your mouth. It gritted between your teeth unforgiving and relished feeling it clash against your teeth. The sharpness of the chain dug into the back of Paul’s neck, making him grunt at the feeling while dropping down to his elbow at the side of your head, glancing down to see you biting his chain. “Fuck Dahlin’ your so fucking hot.” He sputtered while fisting his hand in your hair, sharply tilting your head back while he sped up, watching you struggle to hold onto his chain and cry out when he hit your g spot. “Thats right Love, fuck- just cum all over my dick. I can feel you want to.” 

You did, your hands tugging at the belt and your body arched into his till he drove it back into the mattress. Clenching around him and whipping your head to the side, Paul hissed against your shoulder and bit down while he sought his own ending, giving dirty grinds with his pelvis. 

Spirals of heat tightened your body, your mouth falling open, his chain falling loose to wetly press between your chests while Paul fell over top of you, heated ribbons of cum spilled into you, both of you sweaty and limp tangled together. 

Your arms shook above you tiredly and all you could feel was Paul’s weight pressing down on you, his own breaths still ragged and gasping. Loosening your legs around his waist and sliding a foot against the back of his thighs, you tilted your face into his hair, the soft bristles tickling your nose and lips while you whispered. 

“I’m going to be feeling you for days.” You hummed and he chuckled against your shoulder, planting his elbow against the bed to roll off you a bit and rub at your side. 

“Then I’m going to say I did my job.” 

You rolled your eyes at his cocky response, shaking your arms a bit so the headboard rattled. “Efficiently Diskant, might give you a raise after you untie me.” 

Pulling out of you and pushing himself up to work on the belt, unlooping it from its knot and once it was loose enough, your arms sunk back down to your body, making you groan in relief. He moved to a sit next to you and started rubbing at your upper arms while you worked your wrists back and forth. “I’m just doing my duty Love, no need to pay me. Are your wrists okay?” 

Pushing against him to fall back against the bed, you scramble to straddle him with a smirk, your foot accidentally kicking the box of donuts off the bed long forgotten now. “I would have told you if I needed you to let me go Handsome. Fine, no raise, but I think you’re going to like this better anyways.” You start making your way down his body while looking up at him through your lashes and Paul’s eyes grew wide. 

“Second thought, I will happily take this anyday.” 

The day wore on with you two taking advantage of Paul’s rare day off, tiredly you both ended up on the couch that evening with take out boxes scattered on the coffee table and the television playing on the ID channel. It had become a game for the two of you to try to guess the killer. Paul’s fingers danced up your back while your head rested on his stomach. “You know it’s the neighbor. Only reasonable suspect.” Paul announced and you scoffed. 

“Excuse me? It’s the father in law and his new wife. All the signs are there.” 

Paul seemed to contemplate what you were saying and finally huffed out. “Perhaps, I’m still saying ten bucks on the neighbor.” 

“You are on Diskant.” You chuckled against the soft cotton of his shirt. Your arm squeezing around him a bit tighter in an all over content feeling, thinking about your early morning wake up which you were still feeling in your shoulders and upper arms. As if he knew, his touch went to your shoulder, rolling his fingers against your shoulder blades and up to the little knot below your neck. 

You gave a soft moan in satisfaction that made him press down harder, rolling it under his fingertips. “That feels good…” 

“I can tell. Still sore Baby?” He brushed his fingers through your hair and you rolled to your back so you could look up at him, shaking our head. 

“Only the good kind of sore. I swear.” You wiggled your nose up at him playfully and he chuckled. 

“Okay if you say so. Anything I can get you? I’m going to go grab a beer.” He shifted and you pulled yourself up, giving it some serious thought. When he moved to a stand, you nodded. 

“Yea, can you go get our donuts off the bedroom floor? I still have half a boston cream in there.” 

He arched a brow while heading up the stairs, smirking a bit. “Thought you got enough cream earlier baby?” 

You flipped him off while sticking out your tongue before turning back to the tv show. “It wasn’t as much as you think.” Causing him to laugh while going up the stairs. You paid attention to the show and sighed when they announced who the killer was. You should have known Paul was going to figure out who actually killed the victim. 

As Paul came back in, dropping the box of donuts on the coffee table and falling down on the couch next to you while unscrewing the top to his Samuel Adams. “You called it, totally the neighbor.” You leaned forward to grab the box and Paul shrugged. 

“Those detective skills finally kicked in Pretty Girl.” 

You flipped open the box top and grabbed your forgotten desert, settling back in your previous spot with your head pillowed on his stomach, resuming the tv program. “Yeah yeah, you just got lucky this time.” 


End file.
